Olvidarte
by kmil-chan
Summary: Shonen-ai Misaki escucha algo que no debió haber escuchado y toma una decisión. "Olvídame por favor…Lo siento tanto Usagi-san." Song fic/One shot UsagixMisaki basado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona


Junjou Romantica

Pairing: UsagixMisaki

Junjou Romantica pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku-sensei

One shot o intento de Song fic basado en la canción "Olvidarte" de Ricardo Arjona

"Olvidarte"

Misaki escucha algo que no debió haber escuchado y toma una decisión._ "Olvídame por favor…Lo siento tanto Usagi-san."_

Espero que les guste.

.

"¿Por fin te lo dio?"

"¡Dios si! pensé que tendría que disculparme otra vez por su culpa."

"Aikawa-san, Isaka-san ¿quieren algo de te? Digo después del susto puede ayudarla a calmarse un poco."

"Claro que si Misaki-kun muchas gracias."

"Te lo encargo Chibi-tan."

"No me llame así por favor."- El chico se alejo de la pareja para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar el té.

Aikawa había llamado desde hace un par de semanas pero el gran escritor Usami Akihiko se negaba a cooperar con la entrega del manuscrito así que la mujer, en un momento de desesperación, pidió ayuda al gran Isaka para que con sus métodos de manipulación lograra algo con el sensei. Cosa que al final dio resultado.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el sillón que estaba en frente del televisor, el que se encontraba un poco más alejado de la cocina. El chico preparaba las bebidas mientras que Aikawa leía el manuscrito e Isaka simplemente observaba la decoración de la habitación.

"Debo decir que, ahora que Chibi-tan se mudo las cosas con Akihiko son más sencillas."

"¡Sí! Desde que Misaki-kun llego ahora sensei trabaja muchísimo."

"Aunque aun no respeta la fecha de entrega."- Isaka vio como la mujer se deprimía y sonrió victorioso.-"podemos decir que esos son gajes del oficio."

"Bueno aunque…creo que eso también se debe a Misaki-kun."- la chica dejo el manuscrito en sus piernas y volteo a verlo.- "Si bien no me quejo que Misaki-kun le trajera inspiración al sensei y que le ayude a mantenerse de alguna manera sano. Pero ahora que está aquí es una constante distracción."

"Ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Últimamente está tardando más en completar un manuscrito."

"Y se tarda más tratando de elegir un nuevo trabajo para ponerse a escribir."

Isaka volteo a ver a la chica y noto que la sonrisa con la cual había iniciado la plática poco a poco estaba disminuyendo.

"Digo es bueno que tenga a su musa en casa pero cada vez es más difícil hacer que se concentre cuando Misaki-kun está aquí."

"Él lleva mucho tiempo en esto, no creo que se deje influenciar solo porque su novio está en la habitación."

"Bueno no se pone a fantasear como una quinceañera enamorada, pero no presta la atención que debería."

"Es realmente molesto."

Isaka encontró el control de la televisión y la encendió mientras Aikawa seguía leyendo el manuscrito.

"¿Siguen aquí? Ya lárguense de mi casa."

"Esa no es decisión tuya Chibi-tan nos traerá un poco de té."

"Lo siento, es que me entretuve buscando unas galletas."

"Que bien ¡galletas!, muchas gracias Misaki-kun."

"¿y las galletas?"

"No las encontré lo siento mucho."

Después de terminar su té ambos se despidieron y salieron. Misaki subió a su cuarto a hacer tarea que le habían dejado de la universidad mientras que Usami empezó a sacar libros de su biblioteca personal para el nuevo trabajo. Toda la tarde se ocuparon de sus deberes hasta que oscureció.

Después de cenar Usami dijo que iría a dormir ya que mañana tendría que salir temprano a una presentación y regresaría por la tarde. Una vez que Misaki se negó a dormir con él, el sensei recogió a su enorme oso de peluche y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Misaki se quedo lavando los platos mientras el agua corría por sus mejillas a pesar de que aun no había abierto la llave.

…

Usami se levanto 1 hora después de lo acordado. Cuando llego a la cocina no encontró rastro del chico y pensó que era inevitable ya que debería de estar en su primera clase del día. Usami se acomodo su corbata y salió llevándose sus llaves consigo.

Cuando regreso a su casa ya eran las 5 pm. Dio un bostezo mientras abría la puerta, si que había sido una conferencia bastante larga.

"Ya llegue Misaki, dame algo de comer."

Usami entro y dejo su portafolio junto con su saco en el sillón y mientras empezaba a desanudar su corbata volteo a la cocina encontrándola vacía.

"¿Misaki?"

Usami camino pero vio que ni siquiera había rastro de que alguien hubiera cocinado ahí. Usami rasco un poco su cabeza y al caminar hacia el comedor vio algo sobre la mesa y se acerco. Era una nota.

_Perdóname Usagi-san pero creo que esto será lo mejor. Nosotros ya no estaremos juntos, por favor no me busques porque no voy a regresar._

_Siento el haber hecho que tu trabajo se viera afectado, que tu vida se viera afectada…que tú fueras afectado por mí y es por eso que decido irme. Muchas gracias por haberme dado asilo todo este tiempo…muchas gracias por todo lo que me diste._

_Olvídame por favor._

Usami dejo la nota en la mesa y después la recogió de nuevo para leerla por segunda vez. Una vez que se cercioro de que lo que había leído era real tomo la carta y subió las escaleras.

"Misaki esto no es divertido ¿Dónde estás?"

Sin embargo no tuvo respuesta. Fue al cuarto del chico y se sorprendió de lo vacio que estaba. En el escritorio solían estar algunos libros y portarretratos que ahora no había. Abrió la puerta del closet pero no había ropa y todos los cajones estaban vacios.

Corrió escaleras abajo sacando su celular para marcar el número que dio tono. Se quedo callado y escucho que algo sonaba en un cuarto cercano, camino hacia el cuarto y abrió la puerta. El celular estaba encima de un mueble junto con las llaves del chico.

…

_Olvidarte es más difícil que encontrarse al sol de noche_

_Que entender a los políticos o comprar la torre Eiffel_

_Más difícil que fumarse un habano en American Airlines_

_Más difícil que una flor plástica marchita_

Usami sabía que la única persona que podría ayudarle sobre Misaki era su hermano así que se subió al automóvil y condujo hacia la casa de su amigo. Llego rápidamente y Takahiro ya lo estaba esperando.

"Me dijo que iba a alquilar un departamento a partir de hoy porque ya no podía vivir en tu casa ¿paso algo Usagi?"

"No Takahiro, no paso nada pero también dejo su celular en mi casa."

"Con razón no contesta, no te preocupes si llega a llamar le diré que se contacte contigo."

"Si te llama no le digas nada, solo avísame donde está."

Usami se despidió de su amigo y salió con mucha prisa. Takahiro se asomo por la ventana de la sala de su casa donde podía observar la calle.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Misaki?"

"Si…es lo mejor nii-chan, lo mejor para él."

…

Usami regreso a su casa. Pensó que podría llamar a alguno de los amigos de Misaki a través de su celular y preguntarles sobre el chico pero al revisar el directorio vio que había sido borrado completamente.

Salió de nuevo a la calle, si el chico se había ido a pie era probable que aun estuviera cerca. Le pregunto al vigilante si lo había visto salir ese día. Este le comento que había salido en la tarde con algunas maletas diciendo que se mudaba y que él estaba informado. Decidió retomar su plan y salió a la calle preguntando a cualquier persona si lo habían visto.

Para cuando regreso ya era media noche. Tal vez el chico habría regresado pero la puerta estaba cerrada tal y como él la había dejado. Se sentó en su sillón y trato de calmarse, podía irlo a buscar a la universidad por la mañana donde era más probable que lo encontraría.

Llego media hora antes de que las clases comenzaran pero no encontró al chico. Decidió esperarlo a la hora de salida también pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Finalmente entro a la universidad.

"¿Takahashi Misaki? Ah ya se a quien te refieres, hoy no vino a mi clase. Me parece raro ya que nunca falta."

"¿Entonces es la primera vez que falta?"

"Te lo acabo de decir Akihiko, escucha cuando te hablo."

"¿Llamo para avisar que no vendría a clase?"

"Esta es una universidad no una escuela primaria. Nadie llama para avisar que no tiene ganas de venir a clase."

"Por favor Hiroki ¿puedes revisar?"

El maestro soltó un bufido y le pidió que lo acompañara. Se dirigieron a unas oficinas en donde Hiroki saludo a la recepcionista y le pregunto por el chico.

"Si, llamo esta mañana. Dijo que iba a darse de baja y pasaría a recoger los papeles durante la semana."

"¿Se dio de baja? Es el hermano de Takahiro ¿Akihiko qué pasa con él?... ¡Oye!"

Usami salió corriendo de la universidad, aun había algunos chicos saliendo del edificio así que trato de observarlos bien para ver si podría distinguir a alguno que conociera al chico pero no vio a nadie familiar. Al caminar hacia su coche llamo a la casa de su amigo pero solo escucho el saludo de la contestadora.

"¡Mierda!"

Condujo hacia la casa de su amigo y por más que llamo a la puerta nadie contesto, dejo un par de grabaciones en la contestadora y regreso a su hogar. Al llegar reviso en su contestadora si tenía algún mensaje pero solo había uno de Aikawa diciéndole la fecha límite para entregar el nuevo manuscrito.

…

Repitió la misma rutina las siguientes 2 semanas. Hacía guardia en la universidad esperando ver al chico, y cuando cerraban se dirigía a casa de su amigo. A veces encontraba al hombre en casa y siempre le decía que aun no tenía noticias del chico y si llegaba a haber alguna llamada le avisaría.

En la tercera semana todo se volvió peor. Le pidieron que dejara de quedarse estacionado fuera de la universidad ya que asustaba a los estudiantes. Decidió ir a casa de su amigo y este le salió con lo mismo de todos los días.

"¡No me mientas Takahiro! ¿Dónde está Misaki? Dímelo, tú lo sabes eres su hermano."

"Tranquilízate Usagi de verdad no sé donde ésta. Simplemente me dijo que quería pasar unos cuantos días a solas y cuando decidiera que hacer hablaría conmigo."

"¡No me salgas con esa mierda! Tú lo sabes y no quieres decírmelo ¿verdad? ¿¡Por que se fue Takahiro! ¡Dímelo!"

Usami tenía agarrado al otro de los hombros fuertemente lastimándolo. El hijo de este se asomo y al ver la situación se puso a llorar fuertemente llamando la atención de los hombres haciendo que Usami lo soltara.

"Usagi ya no vengas aquí, si llama prometo decírtelo pero cada vez que vienes asustas más a mi hijo y no puedo permitirlo."

Usami volteo a ver al niño con rabia y salió azotando la puerta.

Y sin darse cuenta, un mes había pasado.

_Olvidarte es un intento que no lo deseo tanto_

_Porque tanto es que lo intento que me acuerdo mucho más_

_Y he llegado a sospechar que mi afán de no acordarme_

_Es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos_

…

Aun con ese mes que había pasado Usami no perdía la esperanza de encontrar al chico. Hiroki le llamo en cuanto supo que el chico había ido a recoger sus papeles pero no pudieron encontrarlo. Tan rápido como llego se fue y el maestro no pudo detenerlo. Incluso pidió a sus compañeros de clase que si sabían algo del chico le avisaran pero ninguno pudo darles información.

Pasaron 3 semanas más y el escritor decidió darse por vencido. El chico no quería que lo encontrara. Sin embargo aun salía todos los días de su casa y regresaba por la noche, aun tenía la pequeña esperanza de encontrarlo.

La fecha de entrega del manuscrito llego. Aikawa entro a la casa como siempre lo hacía encontrando todo completamente descuidado.

"¿Usami-sensei que paso aquí? ¿Está bien? ¿Quisieron asaltarlo?"

"…"

"Contésteme sensei, Misaki-kun tráeme el botiquín."

"…no está."

"¿No tiene botiquín sensei?"

"Misaki…no está."

"Bueno aún es temprano de seguro aun no sale de clases."

"Se fue hace mes y medio."

La mujer se quedo quieta y volteo a ver al sensei. Al principio pensó que estaba jugando pero al darle una nueva mirada a su alrededor dedujo que era cierto.

"¿Se pelearon?"

"No…solamente regrese de la junta y él…ya no estaba."

Aikawa rápidamente supo a que junta se refería. Recordó que el día anterior había hablado con Isaka sobre el chico.

"¡Oh por dios, debió de habernos escuchado!"

"¿Qué?"

"Sensei yo… Isaka-san y yo hablábamos sobre lo mucho que Misaki-kun lo ayudaba a inspirarse en la creación de sus novelas pero…también dijimos que gracias a él usted se había retrasado cada vez más en su trabajo. Dijimos que él… que era una molestia."

"¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a decírselo en su propia cara?"

"Lo siento mucho sensei, Misaki-kun no estaba así que simplemente nos envolvimos en la plática y dijimos muchas cosas sin pensar."

"Misaki se fue…se fue y todo es culpa tuya y del maldito de Isaka… vete… ¡vete! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!"

"Sensei yo-"

"¡Lárgate!"

…

El chico suspiro mientras tiraba la basura del bote en el contenedor que estaba en el callejón. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con su hermano y mucho menos…con él. Deseaba tanto verlo, deseaba tocarlo pero sabía que si lo hacía simplemente le traería problemas. Escucho un ruido al final del callejón y vio a una pareja de jóvenes abrazarse y besarse debajo de un poste de luz.

Justo igual que cuando iniciaron ellos.

_Olvidarte, olvidarte_

_Es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella_

_Es creer que la memoria es un cassette para borrar_

_Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible_

El chico limpio un par de lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y entro de nuevo al bar. Había decidió trabajar en ese lugar ya que sabía que Usami no frecuentaba ninguno. Y el estar trabajando en ese lugar podía observar a muchas personas. Algunas venían a llorar sus penas, otras venían a celebrar y algunas mujeres entraban solas y salían acompañadas de más de un hombre.

No podía decir que su trabajo era el mejor que pudo encontrar, pero el escuchar las penas ajenas le hacía olvidarse de las suyas. Cada día se lo reprochaba cada día se recordaba a si mismo que él siempre le dijo que lo protegería que a su lado no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Pero eso era lo que más lo aterraba…dejarle todo el trabajo al hombre que amaba.

"Lo siento tanto…Usagi-san."

…

Ya no sabía que más hacer. Cuando supo que era lo que había pasado decidió empezar a buscarlo nuevamente, sin embargo tuvo el mismo resultado que la vez pasada. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. No dormía, no comía, no podía hacer nada…sin él…nada era igual.

"¡Sensei!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la mujer entro nuevamente, aunque no venia sola.

"Sensei levántese."

"Déjame Aikawa…vete."

"Cárguenlo por favor, llévenselo."

"Aikawa…"

"Sensei ¡lo encontramos! ¡Encontramos a Misaki-kun!"

…

Su turno había terminado, ya pasaban más de las 3 am pero el chico aun no quería irse a aquella habitación vacía que había rentado. Enfrente del bar en el que trabajaba estaba un parque cruzando la calle. Misaki solía comprar algo de comer y se sentaba en aquella banca hasta que amanecía para después ir a dormir y por la noche regresar a trabajar.

Podía ver la luna con algunas estrellas y frente a él había una pareja demostrando su afecto en una banca igual que en la que estaba. Misaki les dio la espalda mirando de frente hacia el bar. Vio como una camioneta llegaba y se paraba en seco frente al establecimiento. Del automóvil se bajaron un par de hombres y entraron a pesar de que el signo de cerrado estaba colgado. Era normal que llegaran cobradores a esa hora.

El chico volteo hacia atrás y vio que la pareja se levantaba y se retiraba, suspiro y se acomodo de nuevo. Odiaba ver a las parejas…lo recordaba tanto.

"Misaki."

Si, así era como sonaba su voz. Estaba sorprendido de que aun la recordaba a pesar de tanto tiempo que había pasado. Aunque sabía que nunca olvidaría nada suyo.

"¡Misaki!"

El chico volteo y lo vio enfrente de él. Usami Akihiko estaba parado a su lado y sostenía sus hombros con fuerza. Había unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su rostro estaba más pálido. Pudo notar que había perdido mucho peso y su ropa estaba realmente descuidada.

"¿Usagi…san?"

El escritor lo abrazo con fuerza. El chico noto como el mayor temblaba y sintió como su hombro empezaba a mojarse. Antes de darse cuenta él también lo apretaba con fuerza y lloraba igual que él.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki."

"Espera Usagi-san… ¿Qué qué haces aquí?"

"No les hubieras prestado atención a ese par de idiotas Misaki."

"Usagi-san ellos tenían razón, yo solo era una molestia para ti pero…"

"¡Tú no eres, serás o fuiste un molestia para mí! Entiéndelo de una vez Misaki te amo, y si a los demás no les parecía encontraría la forma de callarlos."

"¡Eso no habría arreglado las cosas!"

Misaki intento separase del escritor pero este se negaba a soltarlo.

"Si te lo contaba tu hubieras querido arreglarlo por tu cuenta pero…eso no estaba bien."

"Me lo hubieras dicho de todas formas Misaki."

"Si volvías a decirme que todo estaría bien… solamente estaría apoyándome en ti de nuevo Usagi-san y eso no es justo para ti. Cuando estuvimos separados me di cuenta de una cosa. Yo… ¡te amo Usagi-san! No me importa si no te dejo trabajar, no me importa si me gasto tu dinero sin siquiera intentarlo ya no me importa lo que opinen los demás. Solamente quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida quiero… quiero únicamente ser una molestia para ti, para nadie más."

"Misaki… ¿Por qué no regresaste a mi lado?"

"Yo…yo pensé que me habías olvidado. Solía caminar por la casa para verte desde lejos pero siempre te veía salir y pensé que…que habías encontrado a alguien más y no tenía el valor para verte a la cara. No podía disculparme contigo por el daño que te cause."

Misaki volteo hacia el suelo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Sintió como era abrazado de nuevo y el escritor empezó a acariciar su cara.

"Misaki yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare. No permitiré que sea una molestia para nadie más que para mí."

Usami le sonrío al chico y después lo beso. Misaki sentía como las lagrimas de ambos corrían por su cara pero no le importo y paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor para juntarse más a él.

Finalmente estaban juntos de nuevo. Misaki comprendió que si iban a estar juntos compartirían todo, así fuera bueno o malo. A pesar de que no deseaba ser una molestia, sabía que nunca lo sería para él. Y Usami sabía que nunca amaría a nadie de la misma forma en que lo amaba a él.

_Olvidarte, olvidarte_

_Incluso es más difícil… que aguantarte_

_Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón_

_Como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón_

_._

_._

_._

Realice un viaje corto el día de hoy, y venia escuchando mi música cuando esta canción sonó. Entonces la idea del fic simplemente vino a mi cabeza. Considero que es esencial que Misaki comprenda que aunque él simplemente quiere darle alegría a Usagi-san es inevitable que existan situaciones que no siempre son alegres.

En una pareja es importante que las personas compartan tanto lo malo como lo bueno y espero que realmente lo comprenda algún día.

Casi siempre hago sufrir a Usagi-san y por eso quise incluir la pequeña parte donde se observaba que, aunque finalmente Misaki comprendió todo era probable que no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo.

Como último, espero que les haya gustado el fic y si tienen cualquier comentario (errores gramaticales, errores en la letra) háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
